Haruka Tenoh (SMM)
Haruka Tenoh is the current incarnation of Sailor Uranus and the keeper of one of the holy talismans, the Space Sword. She is also the head of state to Planet Uranus and the Commander of the Outer Rim territories. She is married and the parent of Hotaru Tomoe, and Sora and Koharu. Appearance To be updated. Personality To be updated. Biography Childhood To be updated. Dark Kingdom Arc To be updated. Black Moon Arc To be updated. Infinity Arc To be updated. Dream Arc To be updated. Stars Arc To be updated. Millennium Arc "Millennium 1" After being resurrected a second time after falling victim to Sailor Galaxia, Haruka began to seriously contemplate her future as a sailor soldier. She believed that she had failed this solar system too many times to be considered its protector. Haruka realized that she needed to become strong, but the biggest strength she needed to acquire was how to learn from past mistakes. Haruka needed to learn from her own mistakes and those from her past life. During a lunch date with Usagi, Haruka learns that Usagi and Princess Serenity have come to terms with existing with one another and Haruka hypothesizes that that is because of a strength of Usagi's: understanding people. Haruka works up the courage to ask for Usagi's help in understanding the spirit trapped inside the Uranus Crystal and is revealed when Usagi accepts. "Millennium 2" To be updated. Powers and Abilities Attacks World Shaking Description to be updated. Space Sword Blaster Description to be updated. Space Turbulence Description to be updated. Powers Aerokinesis Description to be updated. Enhanced Speed Description to be updated. Aeromancy Description to be updated. Relationships Haruka & Mirandum Haruka has a long relationship with Mirandum that began when Haruka entered adolescence. Dreams of the end of the world began to plague Haruka's dreams, along with pleas from the spirit inside the Uranus Crystal to awaken her soldier identity. Haruka resisted the call to action and unknowingly created a magical block that prevented her access to the full extent of her powers for many years. She feared the spirit and believed that the spirit would destroy her dreams and change her into a completely unrecognizable person who harmed others by choice. Due to the intervening of Michiru Kaiou, Haruka was able to partially awaken as Sailor Uranus and create a small, unstable link to the spirit to utilize transformation and attacks. Haruka had to deal with out-of-control experiences when the spirit temporarily took over Haruka's body during times of extreme stress and during panic attacks in order to complete tasks to support The Mission. This led to distrust that amounted to anger and hostility towards the spirit. There were several important instances where Haruka disagreed and even ignored advice from the spirit, further impacting their relationship for the worse. It wasn't until after she was resurrected for the second time that Haruka attempted to work on her spiritual block preventing her full awakening as Sailor Uranus. She sought Usagi Tsukino's assistance to learn how to access her magical powers, and willingly began seeking out the spirit of the Uranus Crystal every day. Haruka began with dueling one-on-one with the spirit in order to convince the spirit to help her awaken fully. When one match finally ended with a draw between them both, the spirit revealed that she was the last princess of Uranus, Mirandum. Haruka began learning about Mirandum's life and about her own ancient heritage. These sessions brought them closer together and allowed Haruka to forge a path towards her own awakening. Haruka & Usagi To be updated. Haruka & Sora To be updated. Haruka & Michiru To be updated. Haruka & Hotaru To be updated. Haruka & Setsuna To be updated. Category:Characters Category:Sailor Uranus (Character) Category:Female Category:Aquarius